dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hal Jordan (New Earth)
Hard Traveling Heroes Hal and Oliver Queen are good friends, often adventuring together, and also getting along with his girlfriend, Dinah Lance. Hal was also friends with the late Barry Allen, the second Flash, who, along with Hal, were both founding members of the Justice League of America. Later still, Hal retained a friendship with their respective sidekicks, Roy Harper and Wally West, the third Flash. Star Sapphire Something of a ladies man, Hal had courted more than his share of beautiful women in his time. Of these women, the one to whom Hal may have been closest was Carol Ferris, who was his boss when he worked as a test pilot for her company, Ferris Aircraft. Unfortunately, their relationship was repeatedly strained by Carol's position as Hal's boss and her dedication to running her company, as well as Hal going through a period of instability where he moved around constantly trying new jobs that did not suit him. Even worse, Carol was chosen by the Zamarons to be Star Sapphire, a powerful super-villainess who repeatedly menaced the world, specifically men. Parallax One of the greatest secrets kept by the Guardians was that their infamous yellow impurity was in fact an ancient monster named Parallax who they had imprisoned in their Central Power Battery. Parallax was the physical embodiment of fear on the emotional electromagnetic spectrum, the opposite of the green willpower. After the greatest tragedy of his life took away everything he held dear, Hal became susceptible to fear, and the monster gained root in his consciousness through his ring. Through influencing his actions, it would eventually possess him and turn him into one of the greatest villains the universe had ever seen. Emerald Twilight Hal Jordan's home Coast City had been completely destroyed by Cyborg Superman and Mongul during Reign of the Supermen in a gigantic explosion, reducing it to a smoldering crater.Superman (Volume 2) #80, see excerpt Returning to Earth after the events of Trinity, Green Lantern was horrified, immediately went after Mongul and beat the crap out of the galactic conqueror in single combat.Green Lantern (Volume 3) #46, see excerpt ]] Afterward, with everything he cherished piles of cinder and ash, Hal tried to use his ring to recreate Coast City in its entirety. This was a massive construct that required all of his ring's charge, and he began interacting with characters from his life who had perished in the slaughter. A projection of the Guardians was sent to him furious that he was using his powers for personal reasons, and threatening him unless he immediately reported back to them for disciplinary action. Enraged that they would ignore the personal loss he had suffered in the name of the Corps and try to punish him for his humanity, Hal, driven insane by grief, decided to meet them head on and clash with the men who had destroyed his life.Green Lantern (Volume 3) #48 In this state of madness, he was intent on obtaining their vast powers so that he might recreate all he had lost. A team of the Green Lantern Corps' greatest warriors were sent to oppose him, and stop him before he could reach their homeworld. Hal Jordan single-handedly went through Boodikka, General Kreon, Graf Toren, Hannu, Jack T. Chance, Ke'Haan, Laira and Tomar-Tu. He left all those he defeated floating in space, and took their rings in his possession, adding them to his collection.Green Lantern (Volume 3) #49 Touching down on Oa, he killed Kilowog in combat. His greatest adversary Sinestro was released from imprisonment to act as the last line of defense, and Hal snapped his neck. Then, he entered the Central Power Battery and absorbed the energies inside... killing the Guardians and effectively destroying the entire Green Lantern Corps. He emerged in the new identity of Parallax.Green Lantern (Volume 3) #50 Zero Hour As Parallax, Hal fought many of his former allies and Kyle Rayner, the newest GL, while attempting to restore Coast City. He conspired with Extant to restart the universe and attempted to sway others to his cause by offering them wealth and power in this reborn universe, the purpose of which was to 'set things right.' Hal was ultimately defeated by heroes of Earth. Final Night Hal seemed to gain clarity, healing the paralyzed John Stewart and resurrecting Oliver Queen, who had died in an explosion. He extinguished his powers and sacrificed himself to destroy the Sun Eater and re-ignite Earth's sun. Spectre Some time later, the Spectre was without a host and demons sought to use it to their advantage. With the help of the Sentinels of Magic, Hal became the new host for the Spectre. Hal attempted to bend the Spectre's mission from vengeance to redemption, using his powers to remove the Star Sapphire persona from Carol. However, the Spectre was the stronger of the two minds, and Hal had little success. But the Spectre had alternate motives for attaching to Hal Jordan. He explained to Hal that the parasitic fear demon known as Parallax had taken him over while it was trapped by the Guardians in the Central Battery, having been awoken and directed to Hal by Sinestro. Though Parallax was able to supress Hal and take over the Spectre, Hal was able to fight off Parallax and separate both Parallax and the Spectre from his soul. Ganthet sent a beacon of light to guide Hal's soul back to his body, and Hal Jordan was reborn as the Green Lantern. Together, with Kyle Rayner, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and Kilowog, they defeat Sinestro (foiling his ultimate goal of eliminating the Corps), re-imprison Parallax in the Central Power Battery, and the Green Lantern Corps is reborn. Return to the Corps Seeking to atone for his actions while under Parallax's influence, he has become the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 once again. He also rejoined the Justice League, despite Batman's seeming mistrust of him. Hal also got a new test pilot job at Coast City, which he had subconsciously rebuilt while Parallax was reemerging. Hal later helped rescue various missing Green Lanterns from Hank Henshaw and the Manhuters on Biot, including some he had battled during his Parallax induced rampage toward Oa, as well as his former lover Arisia. During the Sinestro Corps War, Coast City was targeted for destruction by the Sinestro Corps, and Hal urged the city to evacuate. Instead, people all over the city put out green lights in support of Hal and the corps. Hal and Kyle Rayner were able to defeat Sinestro in hand to hand combat, and place him under arrest, ending the war. War of Light Rage of the Red Lanterns After the events of the Sinestro Corps War, Hal is one of the Green Lanterns chosen to escort Sinestro to Korugar, where he (Sinestro) will be executed. Upon arrival, the escort team is ambushed by the Sinestro Corps, and again later by the Red Lanterns. The Red Lanterns capture Sinestro, leaving both Green Lantern- and Sinestro Corps members behind to die. Hal, and the rest of the Green Lanterns, are then rescued by the Blue Lantern Saint Walker. He accompanies Walker to Odym, home of the Blue Lantern Corps, were he witnesses the induction of a new Blue Lantern, Warth. Hal argues with Ganthet about rescueing Sinestro, only for him to agree to said rescue. Hal then reluctantly teams up with Walker and Warth to rescue Sinestro from Atrocitus. In a conversation with Walker, he then discovers Ganthet is expecting him to join the Blue Lantern Corps as it's leader. On Ysmault, Hal is then captured by the Red Lanterns, and hung from a cross, right next to Sinestro. The Blue Lanterns, and the Sinestro Corps, who arrived moments before, then free Hal Jordan and Sinestro, respectively. Trying to free Laira from the influence of the red ring, Hal nearly succeeds before seeing Laira killed by Sinestro. Losing all self-control, Hal's dormant anger unleashes as he attempts to murder Sinestro, which attracts a red power ring, inducting him into the Red Lantern Corps. Under the influence of the red ring, Hal attacks both the Sinestro Corps and Blue Lanterns. Unlike the other Red Lanterns, Hal is indeed able to create contructs with the red ring. When Hal again attempts to murder Sinestro, Walker forces his blue ring on Hal in a desperate attempt to free the Green Lantern from the red rings' influence. Successfully breaking the red ring's hold, Walker returns Hal to normal. Hal then attacks Atrocitus, during which the red ring explodes. While Atrocitus is left wounded, Hal remains unharmed, wearing a Green/Blue Lantern hybrid uniform, with neither Lantern knowing why. Agent Orange Hal returns to Odym with Saint Walker and Warth to try and remove the blue ring. He meets up with Ganthet and Sayd to tell them he will not abandoned the Green Lanterns to join the Blue Lanterns. Ganthet tells him this was never his intent to make him a Blue Lantern, but to become leader of the Blue Lantern Corps as Green Lantern, reasoning that Hal's willpower would be strong enough to power the whole Blue Lantern Corps. Less then thrilled of being thought of as a battery. Hal asked how to remove the blue ring. Ganthet said the only way to remove it is for Hal use up the rings charge, which he can only do if has a spark of hope. Hal is then called back to Oa by the Guardians so that they can remove the blue ring themselves. The Guardians are unable to remove the blue ring but continue to blast Hal with green energy in an attempt to destroy it. John stops them from continuing to blast Hal since it was having no effect. Salakk informs the Guardians that Stel had an encounter with an Orange Lantern. A hologram of Larfleeze appears from Stel's body. Larfleeze gives demands to the Guardians, however Scar destroys the hologram. Scar then requests a new law be made, making the Vega System no longer off-limits and that the Guardians get involved in the war themselves. Hal is one of the Green Lanterns chosen to travel with the Guardians to face Larfleeze. Larfleeze takes an interest in Hal's blue ring and decides to take him underground to separate him from the rest of the Lanterns. He demands Hal give him the blue ring. Hal has a conversation with Larfleeze, where he learns that the Orange Lanterns are just constructs of the beings Larfleeze killed. After a brief battle, Hal agrees to give Larfleeze his blue ring, but only if Larfleeze tells him how he met the Guardians. Using the blue ring's recharging ability to his advantage, Hal creates an army of Green Lantern constructs to battle the Orange Lanterns. Realizing that Larfleeze's ring must be constantly recharged by his orange power battery to create his Orange Lanterns, Hal tries to steal the battery. While holding the battery, Hal falls under its influence; however, Larfleeze takes his battery back and uses it to create a giant construct of himself. Unable to make a dent in his construct, Hal is frustrated that he is unable to make his ring right work. He knows that they'll beat Agent Orange, but he just doesn't see how. Suddenly, the Blue ring registers sincerity in Hal's belief that they will defeat Larfleeze, and unleashes a massive blast of blue light, which destroys the Larfleeze construct. The ring then leaves his finger, and initiates a sector scan for Sector 2828. The Guardians then make a new pact with Larfleeze, but do not tell the Green Lanterns. Blackest Night Hal meets Barry Allen, the Flash, at the unmarked grave of Bruce Wayne. The two friends discuss Bruce's death and their own deaths. Hal tells Barry that his funeral was attended by many people even those from different times and universes, while his own tombstone was desecrated due to his actions as Parallax. Hal believes that after Barry died, villains became more deadly and the Justice League was no longer untouchable. After discussing the deaths of Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Batman, the pair leave. Hal, along with John, Guy, and Kyle, attend a parade in Coast City on the anniversary of Superman's death, which has become a national holiday for fallen heroes. Hal thinks about the deaths that have affected the four Earth Green Lanterns such as: his father, Martin Jordan; Abin Sur; Katma Tui; John's wife; Alex DeWitt and Jade, both former girlfriends of Kyle. He mentions that Ice's return from the dead makes Guy the only one of the four with a happy ending. After the parade, Hal meets up with Barry at the Hall of Justice, where the two look over the JLA morgue, which contains mostly supervillain remains. Hal explains that supervillain remains are put in a vault since Dick Grayson uncovered a corpse-harvesting ring. The conversation leads Barry to question how many heroes died since he was gone, which Hal shows him through his ring. The pair are then contacted by Alfred, who tells them that Bruce's grave was dug up and his skull is missing. Hal and Barry go to Gotham to investigate, when the previously deceased J'onn J'onzz appears before them as a Black Lantern, telling them that they should both be dead. After fighting John, he retreats and Jordan and Barry continue investigating. He finds himself facing many of his deceased allies, enemies, and people he failed to save reanimated as undead Black Lanterns under the control of the Green Lantern Corps' ancient enemy Nekron. Hal finds himself not only teaming up with Barry, who is also resurrected from his death, but also must work with his enemies Sinestro, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and his former love Carol Ferris (who is now a Star Sapphire once more). He also allies with Saint Walker from the Blue Lantern Corps, Indigo Tribe member Indigo-1, and Guardians Ganthet and Sayd, in order to save the universe. Along the way, Hal and Barry battle their personal demons as they face the consequences of being resurrected. Nekron's black rings then seek to claim them as Black Lanterns. After Hal and Barry escape from the black rings' pursuit, Ganthet duplicates the rings of each respective power of the emotional spectrum in hope of aid from seven new Lanterns who are deputized for temporary membership in each Lantern Corps individually. Jordan is shocked to find the new Lanterns are in the forms of heroes and villains alike. While defending Coast City, the Lanterns encounter a Black Lantern Spectre and are hard pressed to defeat him, threatening Hal into almost becoming a Black Lantern himself. Remembering from the period in which he was possessed by the Spectre that Parallax is the one thing that the Spirit of Retribution fears most, Hal allows himself to be possessed by the fear entity once more in order to stop him.Green Lantern Vol. 4 #50 After finding out that Nekron was after the entity of White Light, he discovers that the entity originated on Earth, not Oa as the Guardians said. Hal realizes that the entity needs a host, similar to Parallax and Ion. As Hal attempts to leave Parallax, Sinestro tells him it's his destiny to be the host and not Hal. After Nekron separates Sinestro from the Entity, Hal bonds with and uses its power to transform the resurrected heroes into White Lanterns dubbing them the "White Lantern Corps" they defeat Nekron, by reviving Black Hand, Nekron's link to the living plane. The Entity then revives the Anti-Monitor in order to free him from Nekron's Black Power Battery. Nekron sends The Anti-Monitor back to Qward. Nekron is destroyed by white power rings. The Entity resurrects many fallen heroes and villains before it leaves. Later, Hal and Barry discuss the events of Blackest Night and where the Entity could have gone. Brightest Day Hal and Carol Ferris are later seen flying in jets. Sinestro then interrupts, causing Hal's plane to explode. Hal and Carol transform into their Lantern costumes and Sinestro tells Hal that he's found a White Lantern in a crater on Earth. Hal infers that Sinestro couldn't lift the Lantern, to which Sinestro says it wants Hal. They arrive at the crater and Hal and Carol try lifting the Lantern. They both fail, as Sinestro had, and liken the fallen Lantern to King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone. Carol tries once more, but then the Green and Yellow Lanterns try with her. This causes The White Lantern to speak, saying "HELP ME LIVE." This seems to send a jolt of pain and power through all those resurrected on Blackest Night and the three Lantern Corps members around the Lantern. Hal then falls to ground and when he rises, he sees revolting visions of undead forms of the resurrected. The Lantern tells Hal, Carol and Sinestro to find the Entity, before Krona does. Hal is summoned next to Atrocitus, but they are attacked by Lobo, who is attempting to collect a bounty on the head of Atrocitus. Together Hal and the New Guardians, "scare" him off, and Atrocitus joins them in their search for the entities. After this, Hal seeks out Larfleeze, but they are attacked by Hector Hammond, who had swallowed Larfleeze's Lantern and transformed into Ophidian, the orange entity of avarice. Hector says he'll go after Carol, and Hal and Larfleeze go to Las Vegas and encounter Carol fighting Predator, the violet entity of love. Carol says the Predator is corrupted by the host and kisses his host, Abraham Pointe, to free him from the entity (Hal watches the kiss with jealousy). Hal, Carol, Larfleeze, Abraham, and the Predator are transported to Zamaron by the Zamarons. Carol tries to convince them, that Predator is not dangerous and he doesn't have to be imprisoned in the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. Queen Aga'po agrees with her, sacrificing herself to the Central Battery, and nominates Carol the new Star Sapphire Queen. Carol decides to stay on Zamaron. Hal and Larfleeze return to Earth because Saint Walker says that Adara, the blue entity of hope, had found a host. They go to Montana. Later, Flash shows up and tells Hal that the Justice League wants to speak to Hal. Hal and Flash are interrupted by the Indigo Tribe. Adara senses no hope in the Indigo Tribe. Saint Walker speculates that it is because their rings control their emotions. Krona shows up with Parallax and possesses Flash. Hal and Parallax start to fight, and Hal taunts Parallax to possess his body again. Krona arrives and prevents Parallax from possessing Hal, saying that Hal would resist his influence. Krona starts to collect the Entity. Hal, the New Guardians, and the Indigo Tribe fight Krona, who proves to be too powerful for them. Hal wakes up, surrounded by Batman, Superman and Flash. Hal asks what happened. Batman says, "You lost". Superman asks when the last time was that Hal took off the ring. Hal is approached by the New Guardians, who tell him that Krona has disappeared into the Lost Sector, but that Larfleeze's ring is able to track Hector Hammond. As Hal prepares to join the New Guardians in their search, Batman, Superman, and Flash offer to help, but Hal declines. The New Guardians go to Ryut looking for Krona, but find the Book of the Black, Sinestro rolls a page and the book starts to show the truth of Massacre of Sector 666 and Krona. War of the Green Lanterns The Book of the Black starts to absorb the New Guardians, and Lyssa Drak shows up and makes it even harder for them to get free. Sinestro helps Hal gets free but then the book disappears, leaving only the rings of the New Guardians behind. Then Salakk, with a squad of Green Lanterns, appears and they try to arrest Hal. Krona then infects the Central Power Battery of Oa, using Parallax to make the Green Lanterns lose control. Hal flees and asks for backup by any other lantern who are not infected. Green Lantern Vol 4 64 Guy Gardner gets in communication and they meet in the "Green House". They both talk about their recent alliances, however they both lose control and start a fight, draining their power rings. Hal and Guy regain their self-control, but now they have no idea how to save the Green Lantern Corps. Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors Hal and Guy leave the Green House and use a spaceship, the Interceptor, to go to Oa. They are able to reach Oa, but a group of brainwashed Green Lanterns attack them. Hal and Guy escape and meet with John and Kyle, who have also removed their rings to prevent Parallax from controlling them. They all agree that removing Parallax from the Central Power Battery is the only way to save the Corps. They also decide to use different rings, Hal taking the Sinestro Corps ring, Kyle taking the Blue Lantern ring, Guy taking the Red Lantern ring and John taking the Indigo Tribe ring. With their new rings, they find Ganthet, but they are attacked by Mogo. The Earthmen are able to escape underground and find the Foundry, the place where all rings and batteries are forged. They find Shedd, a servant of the Corps, who gives Guy the Power Gauntlet originally made by Krona. Kyle and John separate from Hal and Guy in order to save Mogo. Hal and Guy go to the Central Power Battery but they are attacked by the emotional entities, who are using the Guardians as hosts. After Hal, Guy and Ganthet free themselves, the three reunite with Kyle Rayner and John Stewart, who has just destroyed Mogo.After that, Hal takes an extra ring, the orange one, and Guy takes the violet one to use the full power of the emotional spectrum to crack open the Battery and release Parallax. Their job done, the Lanterns regain their original green rings, in preparation for the final confrontation with Krona. While the Green Lanterns fight Krona and the entity-possessed Guardians, Hal takes Kyle to the Book of the Black and makes him draw a picture of Carol, Sinestro, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and Saint Walker and Indigo-1 (whose ring states her real name to be Iroque). This frees them from the Book, but their rings reject them and choose Krona as their wielders. Empowered by their rings, Krona attacks Hal. However, Sinestro attacks Krona. Before Krona can attack Sinestro, however, a Green Lantern ring chooses Sinestro as its wielder. Hal and Sinestro manage to overpower Krona, and Hal kills him, releasing the entities from the Guardians. With Krona dead, the rings from the other corps return to their former wielders. However, the Guardians expel them from Oa. Also, due to his recent 'rebellion' against them by working with the other ring-bearers, coupled with his recent murder of a Guardian, they now believe Hal to be the most dangerous Green Lantern. Despite Ganthet's attempt to defend him, Hal is discharged from the Corps, and the Guardians take his ring and send him back to Earth. Hal appears on a desert highway, saying it shouldn't end like this.Green Lantern V4 #67 Flashpoint In an effort to save his mother's life from the Reverse-Flash, Barry Allen unknowingly changes reality, drastically altering the lives of his friends, Hal included. In this new world, Hal still wanted to become a pilot much like his own father and role model Martin Jordan. He and Carol Ferris were still childhood friends. Unfortunately he witnesses his father’s death. Martin Jordan dies after his malfunctioning fighter jet crashes into the ground. Despite being haunted by his father's death, Hal nonetheless envisions himself as a pilot. But due to his reckless nature he fails to live up to his father’s reputation; however, at the outbreak of the Atlantean-Amazonian war, Hal is drafted along with the private aircraft company Ferris Air, to patrol the American western coastline. During a patrol with his wingman Carol, they are attacked by the Shark, an agent of Atlantis. Hal coordinates with Carol in pulling off a risky maneuver that involves getting rid of the Shark by slamming their jets into him and then quickly parachuting out of their aircraft. However, Hal is reprimanded by Hector Hammond, a private consultant of Ferris Aircraft, for destroying the expensive jets. Hal ignores Hammond's ire and instead continues his patrol in another jet. Suddenly, he sees a starship that is under attack make a crash landing. Hal lands his jet and investigates the wreckage, where he finds a weakened Abin Sur who desperately tells Hal that he needs help in saving the universe.''Flashpoint: Hal Jordan'' #1 However, Abin Sur is subsequently taken into custody by Cyborg and the government to be questioned about his reasons for being on Earth.''Flashpoint: Abin Sur - The Green Lantern'' #2 Later, when Amazonian invisible planes invade over Coast City, Hal and Carol manage to shoot down the invisible planes and the Hydra that they dropped. Later, Hal is volunteered by the President of the United States for a mission to use a Green Arrow Industries nuclear weapon to bomb Western Europe.''Flashpoint: Hal Jordan'' #2 Hal prepares the pilot the F-35 carrying the Green Arrow weapon.''Flashpoint'' #4 During the battles on New Themyscira, Hal possesses the remaining nuclear weapon, but his firing mechanism jams. Hal's only option is to fly through New Themyscira in a suicide attack, causing a process which destroys not only New Themyscira's invisible shield, but Hal with it. Afterwards, Thomas Kalmaku gives Carol a note saying that Hal was afraid to say that he had always loved her. Carol sees the engagement ring that he was going to propose to her.''Flashpoint: Hal Jordan'' #3 Fortunately, the Flash manages to change reality once again, restoring Hal back to life.''Flashpoint'' #5 DCnU After the events seen in Flashpoint, the DC Universe changed significantly. Hal Jordan's past and present remained mostly unchanged, as his current status regarding the Green Lantern Corps. Alliance with Sinestro After being banished to Earth, Hal returned home, resignated. In his Coast City apartment, Jordan is hounded by his landlord for overdue rent. As he looks out the window, Hal notices a woman in the building across the street being threatened. He jumps out his seventh story window, crashes through the window of the woman's apartment, and subdues her attacker. Only then does he look up to see the room filled by a camera crew and realize that the woman and her attacker are actors. Some time later, Carol Ferris arrives to bail Hal out of jail. She tells him its time to move on with his life and offers Hal a job at Ferris Air. Thinking it over, Hal asks Carol out on a date. Later that night, Hal and Carol are dining in a fancy restaurant. Hal tells Carol he will accept her offer for a job and then says he has something else to ask her: he needs her to co-sign a car lease for him. Carol throws her drink in his face and stomps off. Hal chases after and tries to apologize, not realizing Carol was expecting a proposal. Thoroughly mad, Carol drives off leaving Hal stranded in a growing rainstorm. Soaking wet, Hal finally arrives home only to find an eviction notice attached to his apartment door. The night is not over, however, as Sinestro is waiting and offers Hal a chance to regain his ring. Despite Sinestro's offer, Hal attacks him but Sinestro easily subdues him. Sinestro says that Hal's life has been very difficult lately without his ring. Then, Sinestro creates a ring and places it on Hal. Powered by the ring, Hal frees himself from the chains and blasts Sinestro with an energy beam. However, the beam does not affect Sinestro. Confused, Hal asks what's wrong with the ring and Sinestro replies that there is nothing wrong with it. Since the ring was created by Sinestro, he alone can control it. To prove his point to Hal, Sinestro powers down his ring and Hal falls to a rooftop. As he reactivates the ring, Sinestro proclaims that Hal is his servant. Then, Hal hears emergency sirens and flies to see the problem, much to Sinestro's annoyance. Hal and Sinestro watch as a bridge is about to collapse. Hal saves a woman, but Sinestro deactivates his ring and the woman falls to the water. Then, Sinestro fixes the entire bridge and saves all the victims, including the woman. As Sinestro reactivates Hal's ring, Gorgor, a member of the Sinestro Corps and the one behind the bridge's collapse, attacks them. Sinestro fights Gorgor, proclaiming that all the members of his Corps gave into their sadistic urges instead of obeying the code of conduct he created. Then, he kills Gorgor with a sword construct. Sinestro tells Hal that the Sinestro Corps have enslaved Korugar and he will help him destroy them.''Green Lantern'' V5 #2 Sinestro explains to Hal that he needs him to liberate Korugar from the Sinestro Corps. If the other Green Lanterns get involved, there will be a massacre. Hal decides to go with Sinestro, but not before saying goodbye to Carol. However, Sinestro won't let him, as the fate of Korugar imore urgent. Hal angrily punches Sinestro in the face, saying that Sinestro is not better than him. Sinestro simply laughs, saying that he is better than Hal, and he already knows that. Then, Sinestro flies off to Korugar, followed by a reluctant Hal. Hal and Sinestro arrive at Korugar, and Sinestro reveal his plan: they must stay hidden until sunset and Sinestro will fight the Corpsmen while Hal goes to the Yellow Central Battery and deactivates it, as it can only be deactivated by a Green Lantern. Hal expresses confusion at Sinestro's decision of using a Green Lantern as a fail-safe for the Yellow Battery, but nevertheless goes along with the plan. Sinestro changes his uniform's color to black, surprising Hal, as he didn't know the ring could do that. As they hide in Korugar's ruins while waiting for the sunset, Hal and Sinestro watch as the Corpsmen enslave the Korugarans and bring them to cells. Just as a Corpsman is about to kill a young Korugarian, another Korugarian named Arsona attacks him. Sinestro is surprised, as he knows Arsona. However, the Corpsman restrains her and prepares to kill her, and Sinestro decides to attack. Hal, knowing that Sinestro is drawing their attention, goes to the Yellow Central Battery, where he is attacked by another Corpsman. Hal quickly kills him and enters the Battery, but the Battery blasts him, much to Sinestro's shock.''Green Lantern'' V5 #3 As Hal is blasted by the Yellow Power Battery, he sees his relationship with Carol with another perspective. However, the Battery discovers that Hal is not Sinestro and stops blasting him with energy. The Battery was not trying to disintegrate him; instead, it was trying to teleport him to the Antimatter Universe. As Hal loses consciousness, the Sinestro Corpsmen put him in a cell. As Hal comes to, he tries to get out of the cell; however, the cell has been designed to withstand green energy. As his ring's energy levels approach 0%, Hal uses the last of his ring's power to create a construct of Carol. The Corpsmen put Sinestro in a cell alongside Hal's. Sinestro's cell is also filled with Korugarian prisoners. Hal listens to Sinestro talk with Arsona, who is personally upset by Sinestro's betrayal against Korugar. To get out of the cells, Hal suggests to Sinestro to create rings for the Korugarians, just like he created a ring for him. With power rings, the Korugarans could fight back against the Corpsmen. Sinestro is not sure about this plan, saying that the rings would only last ten minutes before disappearing, but Hal tells him to try. Exerting himself, Sinestro manages to create rings for the Korugarans. However, the Korugarians, led by a vengeful Arsona, decide to use their new power to attack Sinestro instead.''Green Lantern'' V5 #4 Hal asks Arsona and the Korugarians not to use their rings to attack Sinestro, as their rings will not last long. Sinestro also says that the rings the Korugarians wield cannot be used against Sinestro, because he created them. To escape their cells, Sinestro remotely controls his Power Battery, causing an explosion that destroys the cells, allowing Sinestro, Hal and the Korugarians to escape and fight back. Sinestro lends his Battery to Hal so that he can recharge his ring. As the Korugarians fight the Corpsmen, Sinestro and Hal return to the Yellow Central Power Battery to deactivate it. Hal asks Sinestro why did he failed the first time he tried to deactivate the Battery, Sinestro answers that the Battery thought Hal was Sinestro because he was carrying his Battery and wearing a ring he created. Sinestro tells Hal that they must use his Green Battery to extinguish the Yellow Battery's light, activating the Yellow Battery's survival mode, in which the Battery begins retracting energy from the Corpsmen's rings, causing the Corpsmen to fall into a coma. The plan works and the Corpsmen are incapacitated before they can inflict any serious harm on the Korugarians. Although Korugar is saved, the Korugarians have mixed feelings towards Sinestro. Arsona, still angry at him, says that the Korugarians will always consider him their enemy. Hal and Sinestro take the Sinestro Corpsmen as prisoners and leave Korugar. Flying through space with the Battery and the Corpsmen under custody, Hal and Sinestro talk about recent events. Sinestro believes that Guardians are insidious and becoming a greater danger to the universe than he ever was, but Hal still denounces Sinestro's actions. Declaring their pact over, Sinestro de-charges Hal's ring, saying he can keep it, but he never stated he would provide a way to recharge when he made the deal in the first place. Then, Sinestro sends Hal back to Earth. Returning to Earth, Hal resolves to find another way to recharge his ring, until he remembers Carol. Hal goes to Ferris Aircraft and meets Carol with a kiss, telling her about what happened in Korugar. He apologizes for everything they have gone through tells her that he wants her to be the last thing he sees before he dies and promises to improve their relationship. She accepts Hal's apology and the two restart their relationship.''Green Lantern'' V5 #5 Hal resumes his life on Earth with Carol's help. During a date in the Coast City Aeronautical Museum, Hal defends a mechanic from some co-workers that attacked him because he caught them stealing plane parts. After the date, Hal tells Carol that he doesn't need to be Green Lantern. The next morning, Hal and Carol wake up after spending the night together. Suddenly, Hal's ring attaches itself to his finger and Sinestro appears before them, saying that Hal is still of use to him.''Green Lantern'' V5 #6 Hal refuses to obey Sinestro's commands again, until Sinestro threatens Carol, causing Hal to attack him. As Hal and Sinestro fight, Sinestro holds the advantage, as Hal's ring cannot hurt Sinestro, who effortlessly incapacitates Hal and tells him about the Guardians's plans to replace the Green Lantern Corps. Suddenly, Indigo-1 and a group of Indigo Lanterns appear before Hal and Sinestro. Indigo-1 declares the Indigo Tribe's intentions to deal with Sinestro, saying that the Guardians's decision to allow Sinestro keep his Green Lantern ring was a mistake. Then, the Indigo Lanterns take Sinestro and teleport away, with Hal following them to the Indigo Tribe homeworld. The Indigo Lanterns knock Hal out and put him in a cell. As Hal awakens, he finds his ring discharged. Another prisoner begs Hal to free him, but an indigo energy blast knocks him out. Then, Black Hand appears before Hal. Hal asks Black Hand what does the Indigo Tribe want with Sinestro, and Black Hand replies that they are all saved. He says that Sinestro is no longer a worry and he will be reborn, just like he was. Black Hand tells Hal that the Indigo Tribe will make Sinestro one of their own. He also shows Hal his ability to cycle through the emotional spectrum. Hal tricks him into channeling willpower and manages to recharge his ring. As Hal escapes from his cell, more Indigo Tribesmen come after him. He tries to elude them but realizes he cannot fly. The ring tells him that the energy Hal absorbed from Black Hand is simulated energy and the ring's power remains limited. Hal asks if he can still create constructs, and the ring replies that they are availabe but unreliable. Hal creates a zipline and a motorcycle to escape from the Indigo Tribesmen. Riding across the dungeon, Hal encounters a massive statue of Abin Sur. Touching a panel in the statue, Hal activates a series of holograms that say that Abin Sur is the creator and savior of the Indigo Tribe. He saved them all, beginning with his greatest enemy: Indigo-1. Suddenly, Hal is ambushed by the Indigo Tribe and Sinestro, who has been converted into an Indigo Lantern. Personality Hal is a righteous hero with a strong willpower and an ability to overcome great fear. Those traits are what make him worthy of becoming a Green Lantern. Having a strong sense of right and wrong, Hal is guided by his own conscience rather than the general rules that most of the Green Lanterns follow. One of his most notable traits is his refusal to admit defeat even in the darkest of situations, which has allowed him to achieve victory even in the most difficult odds. Despite his virtues, Hal is also reckless and arrogant. More than once he has left his emotions cloud his better judgment, something the Guardians berate him for. Also, Hal is especially hard on himself for allowing Parallax take control of him, which resulted in the destruction of the Green Lantern Corps. But as time passes, Hal is able to overcome his guilt and move on with his life. Hal is also something of a ladies man, romancing with many women throughout his life, including Carol Ferris, Arisia Rrab and Jillian Pearlman. | Powers = As a normal human being, Hal does not possess any permanent superpowers. However, when he wields his Green Lantern Ring, Hal is able to fly, shoot laser beams and create constructs from the Green Light of Willpower. Former Powers Hal temporarily obtained superpowers that do not depend on his Green Lantern ring. Parallax Host: For a time, Hal served as a host for Parallax, the entity of fear. *'Fear Projection': Being connected to Parallax, Hal was able of manipulating the Yellow Energy of Fear without the aid of a Qwardian Power Ring. He could create constructs and use them for combat. Hal had immense fear-casting powers, strong enough to easily scare the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman, except those who are capable of understanding and conquering inner fear such as Kyle Rayner and Batman. His powers included hypnosis. *'Reality Manipulation': Hal had the omnipotent ability to alter reality to his own benefit. *'Time Manipulation': Hal could control and travel through time. *'Immortality': The power of Parallax made Hal immortal. Spectre Host: For a time, Hal served as a host for the Spectre. *'Immortality': Hal could not be killed in the traditional sense, although he could be harmed through sufficiently powerful means. *'Flight': Hal could fly through the lower atmosphere and outer space at any speed. *'Divine Wrath': Hal had the power to judge souls by their Earthly deeds. *'Sorcery': Being connected to Spectre allowed Hal to perform several acts of magic. *'Cosmic Awareness': Despite lacking omniscience, Hal gained a deep understanding of the inner workings of the universe. Entity Host: For a time, Hal served as a host for the Entity of Life. *'Immortality': Being connected to the Entity made Hal immortal and unable to be killed through any kind of means. *'Power of Life': As the host of the Entity, Hal was able to manipulate the White Light of Creation and perform many extraordinary feats, such as resurrect dead people. | Abilities = Hal posseses no superhuman powers, but with his Green Lantern Ring , he can do many things that a normal human cannot like fly, create solid light constructs, forcefields, and anything the ring and his imagination will allow him to do. * Indomitable Will * Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Jordan's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind Jordan of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. * Skilled Boxer * Expert Pilot | Strength = Class 100+; while using constructs created by the ring Hal is effectively able to lift/move tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Hal, transported through time, encounters a giant speeding planetoid en route to hit the earth. Hal stops the planetoid from colliding with the earth (at what speeds we don’t know, though if it came from deep space the speed of it must have been impressive) and puts it into orbit around the Earth, thus making it the Moon.http://img19.photobucket.com/albums/v58/Desaad/Hal%20Jordan/Hal%20Jordan2/gl63_20.jpg Without the ring Hal possesses the strength of a man his age, height and build who engages in regular exercise making him capable of press lifting at least his own weight. | Weaknesses = | Oath = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring | Notes = | OtherMedia = | Trivia = * In 2005 an action figure was created for his one and only appearance in the Justice League Unlimited episode The Once and Future Thing: Time, Warped: Part 2. Only 100 were created and were all personally signed by series creator Bruce Timm. Also the action figure came in a limited edition green and red variation of the normal Justice League packaging. All figures were given as gifts to production and promotion staff alike. This figure has now become the Holy Grail for any collector and go on eBay and other auction sites for thousands. * Hal's old address prior to getting his GL Ring was 22 Sea View, Coast City, California. * Hal's birthday is on February the 20th, one day after Batman's and 8 (9) before Superman's. | Recommended = * * * * * * | Wikipedia = Hal Jordan | Links = * Green Lantern at the DCU Guide * Green Lantern profile at IGN * * DC 1976 Calender * Green Lantern at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Justice League Europe members Category:Spectre Hosts Category:Parallax Hosts Category:Aviation Category:Aerial Combat Category:Leadership Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:1959 Character Debuts Category:New Guardians members Category:Red Lantern Corps members Category:Blue Lantern Corps members Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Equipment provided energy construct creation Category:Boxing